Zhu Zhu Wolves: Zhu Zhu Christmas
Zhu Zhu Wolves: Zhu Zhu Christmas on December 13, 2017 Indigo, the blue wolf with an aqua body, blue fur and tail, cyan and dark blue snowflakes, indigo muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail top, light blue eyes, navy blue marklings and snowflake birthmark, lived in the arctic wolf cave in the tundra with his daughter and reindeer. Juno was a wolf cub with a light blue body, cyan fur and tail, aqua and light blue snowflakes, light blue eyes, light blue diaper and light blue swirl birthmark. And Snowflake was a reindeer fawn with a light blue body, light blue antlers, light blue diaper and blue gingerbread house. Indigo and Juno put four Christmas candles on the table. Indigo wrote the message and sent the Christmas card to his wife, Magenta, the pink wolf. He wrote the message and sent the Christmas cards to his friends, Gray, the gray wolf, and Violet, the purple wolf. The arctic wolf, deer and arctic fox wrote the Christmas carol. They were Christmas carolers. Indigo heard the Christmas carols from them. Juno made a Christmas cookie that looked like Indigo. Snowflake made a Christmas cookie that looked like Juno. Indigo made a Christmas cookie that looked like Snowflake. He made twenty-four Christmas cookies for himself, Juno and Snowflake - three aqua snowflakes, eight blue swirls, four cyan gingerbread cookies, three dark blue arctic wolves, four indigo reindeer and five light blue snowy owls. He made sixteen Christmas cookies for Magenta, her daughter, Valentine, and her rockhopper penguin, Heart - four hot pink hearts, four magenta lightning bolts, four pink polar bears and four light blue snowflakes. He made twenty-four Christmas cookies for Violet, her daughter, Easter, and her bunny, Flower - three dark purple flowers, three light purple flowers, four purple lifeguard swimming rings, four violet fuzzy lop bunnies and ten blue snowflakes. He made thirty Christmas cookies for Gray, his son, Greely, and his ocelot kitty, Spring - three dark gray hot springs, four gray dolphins, three gray bubbles, four silver ocelots and sixteen blue snowflakes. Juno made a Christmas cookie with frosting that looked like Indigo. Snowflake made a Christmas cookie with sprinkles that looked like Indigo. Juno put sixteen Christmas decorations on the Christmas tree - five pink snowflakes, four hot pink swirls, four gray snowflakes and three dark gray swirls. Snowflake put twenty-four Christmas decorations on the Christmas tree - five purple snowflakes, three dark purple swirls, three gingerbread cookies, nine blue snowflakes, three dark blue swirls and one gingerbread cookie. Indigo had been born in Christmas Island nineteen years ago. Juno put blue Christmas lights on the Christmas tree - aqua, blue, cyan, dark blue, indigo, light blue and navy blue. Snowflake put pink and purple Christmas lights on the Christmas tree - dark purple, hot pink, light purple, magenta, pink, purple and violet. Indigo opened the Christmas market. Juno put the blue Christmas ornament on the Christmas tree. Snowflake put pink, gray and purple Christmas ornaments on the Christmas tree - three dark gray ornaments, three dark purple ornaments, four gray ornaments, four hot pink ornaments, three light gray ornaments, three light purple ornaments, four magenta ornaments, four pink ornaments, four purple ornaments and four violet ornaments. Indigo put thirty-six outdoor decorations on the ice cave - three aqua arctic wolves, eight blue sleeping deer, four cyan snow leopard cubs, three dark blue little blue penguins, four indigo lynxes, six light blue arcitc foxes, three navy polar bear cubs, four hot pink reindeer, four magenta snowy owls and one pink ladybug. Indigo got a Christmas present from Santa. He put the blue Christmas star on the top of the Christmas tree. Juno put the pink and gray Christmas tree garland on the Christmas tree. Snowflake put the purple and blue Christmas tree garland on the Christmas tree. Indigo put the blue Christmas tree tinsel on the Christmas tree. Indigo rode the Christmas truck. He watched the Christmas TV show called Zhu Zhu Christmas. He lived in Zhu Zhu Christmas village. He read A Christmas Carol. He watched A Christmas Carol. He watched Charlie Brown Christmas. Juno and Snowflake put four electric Christmas candles on the table. Indigo watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He read How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He watched The Muppet Christmas Carol. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to Indigo! Category:Zhu Zhu Wolves epsiodes Category:Zhu Zhu Wolves episodes